Who The Hell Do You Think You Are
by Russchenx
Summary: Tired of the typical Bella forgives Edward stories? This will be great for you! Edward broke up with Bella in the forest and the Cullens left. Bella was heartbroken and an emotional wreck. But, the hurt turned to anger and hatred. Bella decided to have a change in her life. She became a different Bella. What happens when she later joins the Volturi guard and sees the Cullens again?
1. Chapter 1

**Who The Hell Do You Think You Are**

Summary: Tired of the typical Bella forgives Edward stories? This will be great for you! Edward broke up with Bella in the forest and the Cullens left. Bella was heartbroken and an emotional wreck. But, the hurt turned to anger and hatred. Bella decided to have a change in her life. What has Bella turned into? And what happens when she meets the Cullens again far down the road as a vampire? Alec x Bella Story, Edward-bashing & possible Cullens-bashing. First-time writing. Freestyle writing. Do cut me some slack, pretty please.

Bella POV

I knew from his expression that something was wrong. Very wrong. He grabbed me by the arm and silently led me into a forest. He kept going on and on without stopping. The leaves were slapping my body and I almost tripped over several branches.

"Edward, when are we going to stop?" I asked, breathlessly.

He kept silent, pretending not to hear my question. My breath was becoming labored and my lungs were in desperate need of oxygen.

It was then he stopped.

Due to his sudden stop, I couldn't stop myself in time. My head crashed into his shoulder, making me fall to my ass.

Edward just stood towering over me and waiting for me to get back on my own feet.

How gentlemanly. Fine, is he going to be this way? I huffed and quickly got up.

Edward POV

Too many thoughts were on my mind. I didn't know how to proceed on with my plan. How do I do it? Will I be able to do it well? I almost didn't notice Bella's labored breaths. When Bella fell, my hands instinctively wanted to grab her before she hit the ground but I was able to retract my hands before I lose focus. I had to do it right.

"Bella, don't you think it is time for us to separate?" I started out.

"I mean, it has been like 2 years since we're together. I'm really sick and tired of you already."

"I'm a vampire, I deserve way better than a clumsy, plain and fragile human like you."

"But Edward, I thought you love me? Why are you doing this? Is this because of the Jasper incident?" Bella pleaded, her voice wavering.

I smirked. "Don't you get it Bella? It was never because of Jasper. I've been feeling like this even before the party. Jasper's incident was just an added bonus excuse."

"I'm so sick and tired of you, human. I have never loved you right from the start and you were just a plaything to me and my family. And don't worry, this is the last time we will ever meet. Ever." I finished.

I took one last glance at her and took off from the forest before I could change my mind.

Bella POV

What is Edward saying? I don't understand at all. Why is he being so heartless? I could hear my heart breaking. My tears were running its course. I dropped to my knees and begged him to stay. No, this was not happening.. It was not supposed to be this way. What the hell happened to his promises to stay by my side forever? How about the other Cullens?

The finishing blow was when Edward said he didn't love me and merely treated me as a human toy. I collapsed to the ground, wishing that whatever happened then was just a nightmare.

The skies turned dark. Even the rain showed no sympathy towards my feelings. By the time I reached home, I was drenched and shivering. I was even surprised I could drag myself to get home. The only thing that was in my mind all the while was, Edward left. The Cullens left.

Bella POV

I went into a catatonic state. I locked myself up in my room for days, refusing to go to school or even talk to Charlie. Even when Charlie kept knocking on my door and coaxing me to tell him what happened, I kept on ignoring him. But I knew he could hear my cries. Hugging my knees to my chest, all I did was to cry. Cry for the loss of my love and the Cullens who had become my family. It was all my fault that the Cullens left. I was too vulnerable and fragile. I was of no match with beautiful creatures who had beauty and strength. Whenever I was with the Cullens, they always had to watch themselves around me so that they wouldn't lose control. Jasper always had to stay far away from me. Edward had to control himself since I was always spilling blood due to my clumsiness. I was never good enough for Edward or for the Cullen family.


	2. SORRY

Ummm this isn't the next chapter unfortunately. I had actually thought of giving up on writing the story but until a few days ago, I just got really really frustrated and felt like writing a story to vent it out. Yeah, I wrote another story. Same idea as this. About Edward leaving Bella and all that shit. So there's no point continuing this story when I've got another which is better (hopefully) right? I don't know, maybeeeee. Seriously I have no clue whether I should continue here… Maybe y'all can help..? I'll be uploading the other story 'Fury of Phoenix' soon. Take care! And I'm sorry I just left the story like that. I know how frustrating it is to read stories like that sometimes…


End file.
